


To See You

by Shaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at her often. Not for her appearance (although he admits he's had worse views) but for something infinitely greater. "It’s the way she is able to be two things, two people, two ideas, two types of love all at once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You

He stares at her often, she only comments when others are around, but he knows she doesn’t really mind. He’s met with empty threats and thinly veiled promises yet he knows she’s only playing the game. They push and they pull, it’s just the way they are. But it’s more than her appearance or the fixation he’s always seemed to have with her mouth. More than the way it curls into tiny smiles and pulls gently when she decides to be a bit sassy. It’s more than the way her hair splays over his pillow even though she swears up and down she’s not a cuddler, more than the way her legs seem to gravitate to hip distance no matter the outfit.

It’s the way she is able to be two things, two people, two ideas, two types of love all at once. How the same hands that can cause black and blue marks can also move so precisely, so quickly when it comes to metal and machines. The way she wields a blow torch while decked out in skinny jeans and rings lining her fingers.

She takes her coffee black with one sugar, bitter and sweet intertwined. Other than in her coffee, she loves sweets- ice cream in particular- and always gives him a genuine smile when he treats her to the small diner with the best milkshakes in the city. 

Kids are her own sweet spot as much as she denies it to herself and everyone around her. He sees her eyes light up as she explains a new project to Ralph and fog over after a particularly trying foster home case. He sees the way children reach out to her too. She’s the cool aunt, the fun friend but he knows she could be more, that deep down she wants more. He knows that, despite her past, she is capable of being an amazing parent. Maybe one day there will even be a mini version of themselves. A little girl half-him, half-her, with glittering eyes so deep and hands small but still strong.

So as he runs his fingers through her ebony locks, the sun glinting slightly off her naked form, white sheets bunched sloppily near her waist, he can’t help but smile. “See something you like?” 

Even though her murmur catches him off guard, he answers swiftly, “Yeah, yeah I really do.”


End file.
